Could I Love You, Sunbae
by PCYong
Summary: I Love You, sunbae? -Sunggyu. Yes, sure. You could. -Woohyun. It's Woogyu FanFic Woohyun x Sunggyu inside. DLDR! Typo merajalela. RnR?


Tittle : Could I Love You, sunbae?

Cast :

Nam Woohyun : 18 tahun

Kim Sunggyu : 16 tahun

Kim Kibum (SHINEE's Key) : 18 tahun

Kim Myungsoo : 17 tahun

Jang Dongwoo : 18 tahun

3Lee : 16 tahun

Ji Sunggyu (SayYes Sungkyu) : 17 tahun

.

Summary : Could I Love You, sunbae? -Sunggyu. Yes, sure. You could. -Woohyun. It's Woogyu FanFic~~ Woohyun x Sunggyu inside. DLDR! Typo merajalela. RnR?

.

PCYong Present~

.

Happy Reading~

.

Sunggyu POV

Woollim High School. Ah~ tak terasa aku sudah satu semester di sini.. Beruntungnya aku~ yang bisa bersekolah di kawasan elit ini.

Oh ya, aku Kim Sunggyu, anak yang tiba-tiba mendapat wangsit/? yang akhirnya bisa bersekolah disini. Oh ya, aku tidak sendiri disini~ Teman-temanku bernama 3Lee, yaps.. Marga mereka sama. Lee Howon atau Hoya... Lee Sungyeol, dan Lee Sungjong. Aku dan Sungyeol berada di kelas pelatihan untuk penjurusan IPS sekarang. Sementara kedua temanku IPA. Bukan nya aku tidak pintar, hanya saja aku lebih minat pada materi IPS, oke?

.

SKIP

.

Hari ini ada kelas seni, kesukaanku. Aku tak boleh telat hari ini. Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragam khas WHS. Ah, hari ini Jum'at~ aku tak sabar ingin bersantai bersama teman-temanku.

"Noona-yah~ Kajja berangkat~ Aku tak mau terlambat... Hari ini hari Jum'at noona~~ Ppali~" ucapku pada Noona-ku.

"Arasseo gyu-yah. Sebentar lagi." Balas noonaku.

"Ppaliiiiii~ Ini hampir jam setengah tujuh, noona~~" balasku.

"Mwo? Omo omoo~ Kenapa kau tak mengataknnya dari tadi? Arasseo, aku akan bersiap." Balas noonaku.

.

SKIP

.

Noona ku benar-benar gila. Apa ia ingin membunuhku, eoh? Mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh.. Ck, dasar.

"Omo~ gyu yah.. Bagaimana ini? Pintu pagar telah tertutup." Ucap noona ku.

"Yasudah, aku pergi. Annyeong~" ucapku sambil berlari ke arah pagar samping.

Daaaann keajaiban terjadi...

"Mohon bagi anak yang terlambat dilarang memasuki kelas." Ucap guru Killer itu.

.

SKIP

.

Disinilah aku, mendapat hukuman menyapu lorong kelas XI, fiuuh~ capeknya.. Apalagi aku belum menyentuh sarapanku tadi pagi.. Malangnya nasibku...

"Kim Sunggyu? Kenapa bisa terlambat eum?" Ah... guru BP kesayanganku... Park saem..

"Eoh, ne saem. Noonaku terlalu asik menonton televisi hingga melupakan adik tertampannya.." balasku sedikit bercanda.

"Eoh. Mengapa kau tak menggunakan sepeda? Bukankah motto mu itu 'Tiada Hari Tanpa Sepeda'? Hahaha" balas Park saem. Tuh kan? Asik bukan? Guru yang bisa diajak bercanda dan mengurangi tekanan batin ku selama ini... #ceilaaa

"Itu karena waktu, saem.. Coba kalau noona tidak memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya hari ini, pasti aku tak akan berdiri disini dan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Hahaha..." balasku sambil menyapu.

"Hahaha, yasudah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana.. Ppalii~" ucap Park saem. Ah benar-benar guru yang perhatian~

"Arasseo saem." Balasku.

Tiba-tiba efek belum sarapanku muncul dan...

.

Brukkk

Semuanya gelap..

.

Sunggyu POV End

.

Myungsoo POV

.

Ah... Sebenarnya aku sedikit bosan disini...

Ah ya, namaku Kim Myungsoo, panggil saja L. Kalian tau kan? L yang ada di death note itu loh.. Aku penggemar beratnya.. Ah, kalian tidak harus memanggilku L, panggil saja Myungsoo, Myungmyung, atau apalah.. Terserah.

Brukkk

Ah, apa itu? Seperti...

"Heyyy... Ada anak pingsan~~ tolong~"

"Hey hyung.. Kajja kita lihat.." ucapku pada hyung disampingku ini.

"Jinjja.. Arasseo L-ah." Balasnya sambil berjalan malas menuju TKP.

"Minggir... Aku petugas kesehatan. Minggir" ucapnya sedikit arogan. Ya, dia memang arogan.. Hahaha.

"Myung, tanyakan pada guru piket disana dimanakah tas namja ini. Arasseo? Ppali.." ucapnya tegas. Aku yang notabene hanya murid biasa, mau apalagi? Kulihat wajah namja itu.. Maniiiiiisss sekali.. Ah, aku harus mengambil tas namja itu... Kulihat name-tag yang berada di seragamnya, anak baru rupanya... Ah, namanya Sunggyu Kim..

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu dimana letak tas.. Sss ssung.. Ah, Kim Sunggyu!" Ucapku pada guru disana.

"Igo, L-ah.. Memang dia kenapa?" Balas guru itu. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"Kamsahabnida. Dia pingsan.. Ah, saya permisi dulu." Balasku.

"Arasseo.." balasnya.

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dan meletakkan tas namja manis itu ke dalam rak khusus tas, dan aku kembali ke kekas. Biar Woohyun hyung yang mengatasinya.

.

Myungsoo POV End.

.

Woohyun POV

Aishh pagi-pagi sudah ada yang pingsan. Kugendong tubuh gembul namja ini ala bridal style dan membawa nya ke uks. Tunggu, gembul? Kurasa tubuhnya benar-benar ringan saat kugendong, hahaha. Kulihat name-tag namja ini.. Ah, Kim Sunggyu.. Aish.. Tidak Ji Sungkyu, ataupun Kim Sunggyu, sama-sama manisnya.. Apa semua nama Sunggyu itu manis? Nado molla.. Ah, iya.. Aku harus memberinya sarapan.. Huuuh.. Merepotkan saja...

.

SKIP

.

"Ugh, nan.. Eodiya? Nan... nugu?" Ucap sunggyu.. Aih, neomu gwiyeowo... Kulihat dia melihat seragamnya dan sekitar uks..

"Ah, iya aku Kim Sunggyu bukan Kim Sunggyu yang berubah menjadi Ji Sungkyu. Dan masih berada di kelas X IS 2... Ah, nuguseyo?" Haahh?! Dia mengenal Sungkyu bahkan mengetahui nama aslinya? Padahal dia anak kelas X dan jurusan IPS.. Nado molla...

"Woohyun ibnida. Nam Woohyun dari kelas XI IA 3. Bagian kesehatan." balasku.

"Namamu.. Pohon?" Ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepala dan memasang pose berfikir. Very cute..

"Lupakan.. Ah iya, ini sarapan untukmu. Jangan lupa dimakan jika tak ingin pingsan lagi.. Arasseo?" Ucapku.

"Ah, ne sunbaenim.." ucapnya.

Krieett

"Woohyun~~ kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Ppali kita masuk ke kelas chagi~" Aish, pengganggu itu datang lagi...

"Kibum-ah.. Aku harus merawat anak ini dulu.." balasku

"Chagi~~ Tqpi dia sudah sadar~" balas Kunci.. Dia selalu menamai dirinya itu kunci, Key...

"Woohyun sunbae, nan jinjja gwaenchana~ Maaf jika aku telah mengganggu waktu belajarmu, sunbae.." ucap Sunggyu.

"Tuh kan? Kajja~" ucapnya lagi... Dasar perusuh.

"Arasseo.. Sunggyu-yah, panggil saja hyung, arasseo? Nan ganda.. Dan untuk Kibum, aku bukan pacarmu, arasseo?" balasku.

"Aish, arasseo~~" balas Kibum sok imut, wajahnya benar-benar membuatku mual saja.

"Ne hyung, Gomawo.." ucap Sunggyu lengkap dengan senyum hamster nya. Oh my... Kurasa aku benar-benar menyukai namja manis kelewat imut ini.

.

Woohyun POV End

.

Author POV

.

"Gyugyuuuuu~~~" ucap 3Lee berlari menuju uks.

"Ssssstttt... Sunggyu sedang istirahat." Ucap Woohyun.

"Ah~~ ne Woohyun sunbaenim.." balas Hoya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Jaga Sunggyu baik-baik, oke?" Ucap Woohyun lagi sambil menepuk bahu 3Lee.

"Arasseo, sunbae... Serahkan pada.. Triple Lee~!" Balas Sungjong semangat.

"Ah, pasti gara-gara noona nya meminta mengantar Sunggyu dengan kecepatan maksimum lagi.." gumam Sungyeol pada Hoya.

"Ne? Sunggyu diantar noona nya?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Tentu saja, noona nya selalu meminta mengantar Sunggyuie pada hari Jum'at.. Hari bebasnya Triple Lee dan Leader Kim.." balas Sungjong.

"Jinjja? Arasseo, saya permisi." Ucap Woohyun.

"Ne, sunbaenim," balas 3Lee. Woohyun pergi menuju kelasnya.

-××- Kelas -××-

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?" Tanya Myungsoo antusias.

"Nya? Nugu?" Balas Woohyun yang belum mengerti ucapan Myungsoo yang mengarah pada orang -Kim Sunggyu- itu.

"Kim Sunggyu..." balas Myungsoo.

"Ooh~ dia baik-baik saja. Wae?" Balas Woohyun.

"Syukurlah jika dia baik-baik saja." Balas Myungsoo.

"Oh iya, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kimia?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Sudah. Wae? Kau ingin menyalinnya? Igo.. Kerjakan dengan benar eoh... Agar kau tak lagi menyalin pekerjaanku.. Hahaha" balas Woohyun sambil tertawa keras. Myungsoo hanya cemberut.

"Oyy Sungkyu.." teriak Woohyun pada teman sekelasnya.

"Wae wae wae? Jangan berteriak eoh. Aku punya kapasitas pendengaran normal tau.." balas Sungkyu sebal.

"Hehehe, kau kenal dengan... Kim Sunggyu? Hoobae kita.." ucap Woohyun to the point.

"Ne, dia adikku, wae? Bukannya topik kehidupanku tidak penting bagimu, eoh? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai adikku?" Balas Sungkyu menyelidik.

"Ah, aniyo... Hanya tadi dia memanggil namamu.." balas Woohyun sambil berfantasi membayangkan wajah KIM SUNGGYU.

"Ah ya, jika dia adikmu, kenapa saat adikmu pingsan tadi, kenapa kau diam saja? Dan kenapa kaian tak berangkat bersama?" Tanya Woohyun panjang lebar.

"Pertama... Apa aku harus menjawab semua? Oke... Kedua... Aku tak tau karena aku juga terlambat, dan tugasku di lain tempat yang berbeda dengan Sunggyu. Jika berangkat, kita memang tidak bersama.. Karena noona kami yang mengatur jaadwal berangkat kami." Balas Sungkyu.

"Arasseo..." balas Woohyun sambil mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya tanda mengerti ucapan Sungkyu.

.

-××- UKS -××-

"Gyuie~ neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Ne.." balas Sunggyu.

"Kenapa kau tak berangkat dengan hyungmu itu? Kenapa malah berangkat dengan noona mu yang menjengkelkan itu?" Balas Sungjong yang bersungut-sungut. Dapat kita lihat, di atas kepala Sungjong terdapat asap. Hahaha

"Hey Jongie~~ Noona ku hanya lupa melihat jam -_- Jangan berlebihan.. Masalah hyung... Memang noona ku mengatur itu semua.. Entah apa masalahnya.. Eum, nado molla.. Mungkin noona ku tak ingin mengganggu pekajaran kyu hyung.." balas Sunggyu.

"Kajja kita masuk kelas" ucap Sunggyu lagi.

.

SKIP ISTIRAHAT

.

"Gyuyie~ Apa benar tadi kau pingsan eoh?" Tanya Sungkyu.

"Hehehehe... Ne hyungie~" balas Sunggyu

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kau berangkat bersama hyung. Arasseo? Jika noona menolak, bilang saja kalau kita tak ingin merepotkannya.. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa gyuie~" balas Sungkyu.

"Arasseo hyung. Aku akan bicara pada noona nanti. Hyung~ berarti nanti kau mau menungguku kan? Kau ikut yaa~" ucap Sunggyu.

"Arasseo.. Hyung tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Hahaha" ucap Sungkyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembul adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pergi bersama temanku, eottae?" Balas Sungkyu.

"Iya-iya hyung~ Tuh udah masuk. Pergi sana..." balas Sunggyu.

"Arasseo. Sampai ketemu nanti.." balas Sungkyu sambil melambaikan tangan indahnya pada sosok sang adik yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

.

SKIP

"Heh. Kau ini kemana saja?" Tanya Myungsoo pada teman manisnya, Sungkyu.

"Kau ini berlagak seperti sedang menginterogasi penjahat tau. Aku baru saja dari kelas adikku. Aku ingin mengantarnya jalan dengan temannya. Wae? Kau ikut?" balas Sungkyu sengit.

Mari kita lihat uri Woohyun sedang apa...

'Ugh, matanya indah sekali... Hidungnya, kulitnya pun indah. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang yeoja? Akh tapi suaranya namja.. Eh, suaranya juga lembut seperti yeoja.. Bibir mungilnya sangat menggoda, Akh apa yang kupirkan? Apa aku menyukai nya? Nado molla.', setidaknya itu yang sedang dilamunkan oleh seorang Nam Woohyun. Sampai-sampai...

"Yaaaa Nam Woohyun~~~" oke, itu adalah suara dari kunci, siapa lagi kalu bukan Key, Kim Kibum si perusak hubungan orang, itu menurut perkataan kebanyakan murid di WHS.

"Aish, KIM KIBUM, mworago?" Balas Woohyun yang mulai muak terhadap seorang Kim Kibum.

"Ani, hanya menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu tentangku." Balas Key PeDe akut.

"Geez, kau itu tak penting untuk dilamunkan. Sudah sana pergi. Ganggu yang lain saja, asal bukan aku." Balas Woohyun sambil mendorong Key keluar kelas.

"Hey, Woohyun. Sungkyu mengajak kita hangout. Ikut tidak?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Pikiranku sedang kalut L, jangan mengganggu..." balas Woohyun malas.

"Oke, berarti aku akan mendekati My Sweety Hammy Kim Sunggyu" balas Myungsoo excited.

"Hey, Kim Sunggyu naekkoya, nae namjaya." Balas Woohyun mematenkan hak milik Sunggyu.

"Kau dengan kakaknya saja, atau dengan FANS beratmu yang gila itu. Hahaha" balas Myungsoo sambil menekan kata 'fans'.

"Kau yang gila. Arasseo aku ikut" balas Woohyun final.

.

SKIP

.

Setelah kejadian hangout bersama itu, makin lama hubungan Sunggyu dengan Woohyun makin erat. Kim Myungsoo berpindah haluan pada Lee Sungyeol, sahabat Sunggyu. Sementara Lee Howon atau Hoya bersama dengan Jang Dongwoo, pria unik yang menjadi ketua ekskul dance yang setuju dengan pendapat Woohyun bahwa Key adalah benalu. Sementara Sungjong? Nasib buruk menimpanya. Karena apa? Mari kita lihat bahwa sekarang Sungjong sedang digoda oleh Key. Malang sekali nasibmu, Jong...

.

"Hey hey hey... Hari ini aku akan menembak Sunggyu. Barang apa yang disukai Sunggyu ya?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Dia itu penyuka boyband bernama Ingfinite! Yang artinya tak terbatas itu looh." Balas Myungsoo sok tau.

"Hey, sok tau. Dia itu seorang Inspirit, bukan Ingspirit, babo" balas Sungkyu sengit.

"L, neo jeongmal baboya~ Mereka itu Infinite, INFINITE, babo." Balas Dongwoo sambil menyentil dahi unyu si Tampan Myungsoo.

"Beda sehuruf aja dimasalahin" balas Myungsoo tak terima.

"Coba saja salah satu huruf di namamu dihilangkan atau ditambah, seperti Kim Meongsoo, atau Kim Myeongsoon. Bagaimana?" Balas Dongwoo sengit.

"Arasseo, pangeran tampan mengalah kali ini. Tapi janngan harap lain waktu aku akan mengalah, Jang" balas Myungsoo.

"Heiiii sudah sudah jangan bertengkar.. Aigoo... Malasnya aku punya teman yang sangat memalukan seperti kalian. Berhenti, eoh.." Uca Sungkyu melerai mereka berdua.

"Arasseo, aku akan membelikannya barang-barang berbau Infinite. Siapa ya yang dia suka? Hmmm..." balas Woohyun bimbang.

"Semuanya saja, kau kan kaya" balas Sungkyu enteng.

"Arasseo" balas Woohyun final.

.

Flashback

.

"Sunbae..." ucap Sunggyu.

"Hyung, Sunggyu." Balas Woohyun

"Ani. SUNBAE." Balas Sunggyu keras kepala.

"Arasseo. Ada apa?" Balas Woohyun.

"Could I love you, sunbae?" Ucap Sunggyu malu-malu.

"Yes, you could, Gyu... Anytime.. For you.." balas Woohyun.

.

Flashback END

'Ini kesempatanku untuk menjadikan nya milikku.' gumam Woohyun sambil tersenyum senang, karena perasaannya dibalas. Bahkan Sunggyu duluan yang menyatakannya pada Woohyun. Lucky, right?

.

SKIP Hari H di Taman WHS

.

"Annyeong yeorobun.. Saya Nam Woohyun dari XII IA 3 berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan saya kepada Kim Sunggyu, murid kelas X IS 2. Kim Sunggyu, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Ucap Woohyun to the point di depan semua murid WHS tanpa ragu atau pun malu.

"Uhm... Ne, aku mau, hyung.." ucap Sunggyu malu-malu dan langsung memeluk Woohyun. Bagaimana tidak senang? Hal ini seperti yang ada di mimpi Sunggyu. Seseorang menyatakan cinta di tempat yang ramai, mengutarakan maksud dengan kata yang formal tapi menyentuh, dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan sebuah hadiah. Tentu, itulah pernyataan cinta terindah yang dialami sekali dalam hidup seorang Kim Sunggyu.

.

.

"Sunggyu-yah, chukkahaeyo..." ucap beberapa anak yang turut berbahagia atas momen WooGyu di taman sekolah.

"Eum, kamsahabnida chinguya..." ucap Sunggyu.

"Cheonmanayo,, ah kami pergi dulu ne.. Annyeong." Ucap mereka lanngsung berjalan menjauhi Sunggyu.

Chup~

Seseorang mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Sunggyu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nam Woohyun.

"Aish hyung~ ini di sekolah tau..." balas Sunggyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi tembam nya yang bersemu merah. Sangat menggemaskan. Woohyun pun mencubit pelan pipi Sunggyu dengan diiringi tawa dari Nam Woohyun. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

Epilog

.

Seorang namja manis sedang menangis tersedu-sedu kaarena perasaan nya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nam Woohyun dan lebih memilih namja kelas X itu ketimbang dirinya. Bahkan ia melihat hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, yaitu saat pujaan hati nya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Sunggyu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum? Poor Key...

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Fiuuhh~ Butuh perjuangan untuk membuat FanFic ini. Diselingi dengan tugas dan presentasi yang menumpuk, akhirnya jadilah FF gaje ini... Maaf jika kurang memuaskan para Woogyu Shipper atau banyak typo ne? Maklum masih amatiran dan ceritanya pasaran. Thanks for read my FanFic. Last,

.

RnR?


End file.
